Miscommunication
by MinaVarsra
Summary: Joey is bored in Spanish and starts an interesting conversation, but he has no idea what he's saying. And Kaiba takes full advantage. SetoxJoey. Bad language!
1. A Little Misunderstanding

ATTENTION: this is the remade version...there's really not that much different except i changed a few spanish errors.

Warnings: PLEASE READ B4 U READ DISCLAIMER. There is sum naughty language in this fic. There is also slight boy on boy action (yaoi) If you feel uncomfortable with this please leave this page...or read and feel uncomfortable (whatever floats ur boat.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, and i don't own the phrase "jizzed in your mouth" It belongs to my sister...she says it often.

Well, I was sitting in my spanish class and me and a buddy of mine had a really messed up conversation in spanish, and that was my inspiration for this fic. Hope you like it.

Summary: Joey is bored in Spanish and starts an interesting conversation, but he has no idea what he's saying. And Kaiba takes full advantage.SetoxJoey. Bad language!

_Spanish is boring! _

That was the main thought going through Joey's head through out his Spanish class. The teacher had been working on verb conjugation for the entire period, and Joey really didn't care.

He looked around the class, trying to find something to occupy his thoughts. First he looked at Anzu. As usual, she was taking notes like there was no tomorrow. The poor girl wrote down every word that came out of the teacher's mouth, even if it was unrelated to the subject.

Next he looked at Yugi. To a normal person, Yugi probably seemed very interested in the lecture. He was sitting straight up and looking right at the teacher. However, if anyone looked harder they could tell that his eyes were glazed over. Joey assumed he was having another conversation with Yami. Joey wished he had someone in his head to talk to when he was bored, that is, until he realized that would make him crazy.

His gaze soon turned to Ryou. Joey expected that he would be talking to Bakura, but the little albino was taking notes. He did not seem interested with the lecture, but he was making an attempt to learn it anyways. Joey thought it was a waste of time to learn something you didn't care about.

Joey looked over to his left to see Honda and Otogi. The teacher had placed the pair right next to each other. Three months into the school year the boys had fallen in love and started dating. When Joey looked over to them they were making "googly eyes" at each other. Joey stuck out his tongue, but they didn't notice.

Finally his gaze turned to the blue-eyed CEO sitting right next to him. _Stupid Kaiba_, the teen thought to himself. Kaiba was sitting straight up, looking at the teacher. He was not taking notes, but Joey could tell he was paying attention to the teacher by his eyes.

Joey smirked to himself; he had an idea. He quickly took out a sheet of paper and started to write a note to his long time enemy.

"Rich-boy,

Yo te quiero mucho.

Joey Wheeler" (1)

Joey threw the note on to Kaiba's desk. At first, Kaiba did not even glance at the note. Joey thought that he didn't notice it, but the CEO slowly picked it up an unfolded it. When the teacher was not looking, he read it.

Kaiba's expressions were very interesting, to say the least. It began as confused, then slowly turned into amused, and finally to happy (a strange emotion for the cold-hearted boy.) Kaiba took out a pen and quickly wrote a response and tossed the note back to Joey.

The brown eyed duelist wasted no time in unfolding the note. It was a longer than his, and written in Spanish.

"Mi perrito,

Te quiero mucho tambien. ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo¿O quieres jugar en el bano?

Seto Kaiba" (2)

Joey had no idea what the note said. Instead of trying to figure it out, he picked out the words he did know. He knew comer was to eat. He figured Kaiba was asking him to eat dog food. The next word he knew was jugar. He knew it meant to play, but maybe Kaiba had meant fight after school. Being the moron he was, Joey decided to answer Kaiba's question by restating it with a different conjugation (3.)

"Rich-boy,

Quiero jugar en el bano depues del almuerzo.

Joey." (4)

He tossed the note to Kaiba. The teller duelist barely had time to read the note before the lunch bell rang. As Joey ran out of the class to lunch, he noticed a small smirk on Kaiba's face. He hoped that he hadn't written a stupid answer to Kaiba's question.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since Joey didn't have any food at home, he was forced to buy a school lunch. He got in line and was served a wretched looking ball of slime. He paid his $.40 (5) and ran to sit with his friends.

Everyone at the table greeted him when he got there. Most of the group began talking to each other. Joey started at the blob on his plate. He was starving, but the thing looked like it was going to eat him. He raised a spoonful to his mouth and slowly put it in. The look on his face was priceless!

"Are you ok, Joey?" Yugi asked, fearing his friend was going to puke.

Honda turned to him. "Damn Joe, you look like Kaiba just jizzed in your mouth!" (6)

Joey spit out the piece of slime, which was still in his mouth, all over his friends. Anzu got the full blast of it.

"Oh my fucking God!" Joey yelled at his best friend. "That's the sickest thing I've ever heard!"

"You know you like it!" Bakura, having taken over his light's body, said.

"What the fuck? I'm out of here!" Joey yelled, standing up from the table. He stormed out of the cafeteria without another word. The blond made it all the way to the men's bathroom before he was able to calm down.

He walked over to the mirror and was shocked to his face was bright red. _What the fuck? Why am I blushing over that? _He thought.

He quickly splashed water on his face to cool himself. He reached for a paper towel with out looking and dried his face. As he looked up he saw someone behind him, looking at him.

Joey jumped and spun around to face the intruder. It was Kaiba with his ever-present smirk. Before Joey had a chance to yell at him, Kaiba had him pinned. The taller boy crushed his lips into the shorter boy's and pushed his tongue in.

Joey grabbed Kaiba's shoulders but didn't push him away. Instead, he tried to use his own tongue to push Kaiba's back into his own mouth. The boys kissed until they realized that they were running low on oxygen. Kaiba broke away first.

"What the fuck?" Joey asked for the second time that day.

"Fuck on the first date? Let's not be too hasty, my love."

Joey stared at the boy with a blank look. He was way too shocked to say anything. Fortunately for him, Kaiba's cell phone rang. In seconds, the CEO had left the bathroom. Joey stood there for a while longer before running to the Spanish room.

He had to find a dictionary and see what he had said in that note!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) Joey is trying to say "I want you to die" but because he uses mucho (a lot) instead of morir(to die) he ends up saying "I really want you" or "I love you a lot."

(2) In English: My little dog (puppy) I like you too. Do you want to eat lunch with me, or do you want to play in the bathroom? Note: Kaiba knows what he is saying.

(3) By changing the "–es" at the end of quieres to "–o" it means "I want", instead of "do you want." Changing the verb is a very effective way of answering a question when you have no clue what it means.

(4) In English: I want to play in the bathroom after lunch. Note: Jou thinks he is saying he wants to fight Kaiba after lunch.

(5) $.40 is what I have to pay for my lunch, cuz I'm poor like Joey and I have reduced lunch…so in my mind, he does too.

(6) If you dunno what jizzed means...i'm not telling you.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you enjoyed….I will get to my other stories…I have them written, but my friend has the floppy they are on.

Vana: You'll never update.

Mina: Will too!

Please review if you liked it…and if you didn't you can still review. I would like some constructive criticism, cuz I keep writing and no one says anything bad, but I know there is sumthing I can do to make it better….suggestions will be appreciated.


	2. Going a Little Crazy

Warning: Boy/boy stuffs, more bad language (i think..shouldn't be that much in this chappie) but if you made it this far i think you know what to expect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

To all of my wonderful reviewers: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I did not expect to get even 15 comments, but i got a whole **23! **I actuallyhadn't looked at my mail box since i write this, so when i saw all of the review alerts in the inbox together i was like "OMG! People love me!" Thank you again! If it wasn't for you there would only be one chapter...but since yall were so nice i made another! I hope everyone enjoys.

To those who know what "Jizzed" means...good for you, and to those who don't...ask someone who would might now (don't ask parents or other mature adults)

An appology: 'antes' means before. 'despues' means after...i got confused cuz i was thinking a for antes and a for after. I apologize to any spanish speakers who saw this error...and to everyone else for the false info.

And another thing...

Vana: GOD woman, get on with the damn fic already!

Mina: Sorry...ENJOY!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joey ran back to the Spanish room as fast as his legs could take him. When he got there he quickly re-scribbled the note he and Seto had written, since Seto had the original. He took out a Spanish to English dictionary. He translated the note as accurately as he could. When he was finished he ended up with:

"Rich-boy,  
I like you a lot.  
Joey Wheeler.

"My puppy/little dog,  
I like you a lot too. Do you want to eat lunch with me, or do you want to play in the bathroom?  
Seto Kaiba.

"Rich-boy,  
I want to play in the bathroom after lunch.  
Joey."

By the end of the note Joey was bright red. He couldn't believe what he had said to Seto. He was completely humiliated that he had told the great Seto Kaiba that he wanted him.

"_Wait just a minute!"_ He thought, "_He must like me back! He said so, in the note. I know he knew what he was writing because he is the best Spanish student in the class."_

"_And he kissed you,"_ another voice, far back in his head, told him.

Joey's blush intensified. _"I guess so…."_

"_He likes you. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, second best duelist in the world, likes you."_

"_There is no way though! He hates me. He always has and he probably will for the rest of his life."_

"_Oh yeah,"_ the voice replied, full of sarcasm, "_That kiss was full of hate."_

"_It was! If his cell phone hadn't rang I'm sure he would have been pounding me into the ground in seconds."_

"_Not true! He said himself that he wouldn't fuck you on the first date."_

"_What!"_ Joey yelled to the empty classroom_. "I meant he was going to beat me up, not fuck me."_

Joey knew the voice inside his head was smirking. _"I know you want, you know you want it, and we both know that Seto wants it. I really don't see the problem."_

"_Shut up!"_ Joey yelled aloud again. At that moment that it dawned on him that he was standing in an empty room yelling at himself. _"Oh my God! I'm going crazy."_

"_You know this, and yet you are still talking to me…."_

"_Not anymore."_ He hit his head, frustrated that he was still talking. The blond decided that he definitely didn't want someone in his head like Yugi and Bakura had.

Joey headed to his locker, since lunch was almost over anyways. The bell rang and as soon as Joey entered the classroom he noticed that Kaiba wasn't there. Kaiba was usually first in the room, but even after the late bell he hadn't come. "Must have been an important call" Joey said to himself.

Joey spent the rest of the day trying to focuss on his school work to keep thoughts of the cold CEO out of his head. He felt bad over what he had written in the note. Seto had obviously liked him and Joey had just led him on with a false hope.

"_It would have been better to have written 'I want you to die'"_ he thought half way through his chemistry class.

"_If he really liked you, which he does, then saying that would have hurt his feelings."_ The voice said, returning from its silence.

"_He doesn't have feelings. He is just a cold-hearted, rich prick!"_

"_He has feelings for you." _

Joey was quiet in his head for a moment before he had an idea. _"What if he was just using me. I bet he read the note, saw that I liked him, and thought he could use me to relieve some sexual tension. After all, as far as I know, he doesn't get any."_

"_Neither do you."_

"_Yeah, but at least I have hope. No one would want a serious relationship with that evil bastard. He knew this, and he wants to use me because he thinks I want him."_

"_But you do want him."_

"_I do not. I hate him."_

"_You weren't really fighting that kiss. You actually enjoyed it didn't you."_

"_Well, like you said, I don't get any! I was just going with the flow!"_

"_You like him as much as he likes you, and you know it."_

Joey smirked to himself_. "Damn straight! He really wants to use me and I want to use him too."_

"_Wait! I meant you like each other, not that you want to use each other."_

Joey silenced his imaginary voice. He was not going to be used by the blue eyed duelist with out getting something. He was going to get what he wanted! Besides, if both were willing to use each other, and be used, then there was no problem.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joey made up his mind to visit Kaiba after school. Unfortunately, Seto Kaiba was a hard person to get a hold of.

First Joey headed over to his mansion. He walked straight up to the door and rang the bell. He thought Kaiba would be the one to answer the door, but he was wrong. A butler answered.

"How may I help you?" He man was very old and short. He seemed tired even thought it was only the middle of the day.

"Um… I am here to see Se… I mean, Mr. Kaiba."

"Oh. He is at his office right now. Would you like the address?"

"Um…no I know where it is."

The poor blond had to take 3 buses and walk 15 blocks to get to the Kaiba Corp. building. By the time he got there it had been two and a half hours since school got out. He walked up to the front desk.

There was a very young blond at the desk. "How may I help you, sir?" Unlike the butler, the woman had a mean voice. Joey noted that she was wearing too much makeup and not enough clothes.

"I'm here to see Mr. Kaiba."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I didn't think I needed one."

The woman gave him an undignified snort. "What makes you think you can come right up here and ask to see Mr. Kaiba without so much as an appointment? What makes you think he even wants to see you?"

Joey mentally smacked his head. He should have known better. There was no way Kaiba would have time to see some random person off the streets, which is exactly what the receptionist thought he was. _"Wait!" _Joey thought, _"What if she thinks I'm important?"_

Joey gave a laugh that he hoped sounded real. "Excuse me miss whoever the hell you are. Kaiba is expecting me in his office in less than 5 minutes. It's not my fault that he didn't see you as trust worthy enough to tell you about it, but I can assure you, it will be **your **fault if I'm not there in time. I really don't think this little misunderstanding is worth loosing your job over…do you?"

He hoped that he had said everything right. He had been trying to sound as arrogant as Kaiba, but he thought he might have wavered a little in the beginning.

The receptionist still looked skeptical, but it was obvious she agreed it wasn't worth loosing he job over. She hesitantly picked up the phone.

"Mr. Kaiba sir? There is someone here to see you." There was a pause. "What is your name?"

"Joey Wheeler." He told her, rolling his eyes (as arrogantly as he could)

"His name is Mr. Wheeler." Another pause before, "He says you may go up. His office is…"

"I know where his office is!" He snapped at her. It was a lie, but he was trying to make it look like he belonged.

He made his way to the elevator. He guessed that the rich boy would have his office on the top floor, so he pressed the top button. It took a while to get there, since the elevator was slow and the building was huge.

When he finally got there the first thing he heard was a panicked, "Yes Mr. Kaiba, I'll have it done by the end of the day." A small man appeared seconds later, running out of a door with a briefcase. Joey assumed that was Kaiba's office and walked right in.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter.

I know some of you have read my other stories (and if you haven't you should) and you are thinking it will be forever before my next update, but this is not so. Since i have a long weekend, i will try to write more. My other stories have been put on hold, but not this one...cuz i like it the bestest...(and i haven't lost any of this one's files.)

Please review! I will put up the next chapter as soon as i get 5 reviews on this one...and don't worry,I will be checking my email this time.


	3. In the Office

WOW! I got some nice reviews!Thank you to everyone! Special thanks to Drachenaugen for the nice constructive critism! When most people see or hear me mess up in spanish they laugh and call me stupid.

Vana: You are stupid.

Shut up! Anyways, thank you for correcting me w/out being mean! I replaced the first chapter with the proper corrections (i think)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh...neither does Vana.

Warning: Yaoi...but not that much in this chapter tho...not really any bad language.

Enjoy and Review!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kaiba looked up as Joey burst through his office door. He was expecting the shorter boy, but he was still startled by the loud noise…not that it really showed on his face.

"Hola," He said smoothly.

"Say what?" Joey said, confused. He was pretty sure that it was Spanish, but he really couldn't remember what that meant.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "How can I help you, Joey?"

"_Right! Hola means 'how may I help you'(1)"_ Joey told himself. "I just wanted to talk about what happened in the bathroom earlier."

"I figured as much."

"Um…" _"Smart, he is going to think I'm completely retarded! What am I supposed to say?"_

"Did I move too fast for you?"

"Well…no, not really, I guess. I just wanted to know what was up with us, ya know."

"What do you want?"

Joey sighed. "I want to talk about what happened, jeez."

The CEO's eye twitched. "I meant, what do you want to happen between the two of us."

"I do not want to be used with out getting something in return."

There was a long pause. Kaiba was obviously thinking to himself, but Joey's mind was completely blank. He really didn't know what to expect.

"I have no intention of using you Wheeler."

"Well, good."

"What else do you want? I must admit I am rather confused. You seem more hostile now than you did in your note."

"Well, I didn't know what I was saying earlier."

"I see. It is ok to be confused about your fe…" Kaiba seemed to have a small epiphany, and stopped. He looked completely crushed for a second, before he continued quietly. "You weren't confused about your feelings…you really have no idea what you said."

"Um…I know what I said now…I looked it up in the dictionary. But it isn't really a big deal. I know you don't really like me back."

Kaiba, who had his head in his hands, looked up again, "Oh really?"

"I know you saw that I liked you, and you just wanted to use me. And it is ok, because I don't mind, so long as I get something out of it. Let's face it, neither of us get much action. We could get together and…do stuff…if you want."

"You are an idiot. Do not assume you know anything about me or the way I think. You might have been too stupid to know what you were saying, but I knew what I was saying, and it was not a lie. I like you! There, I said it so you can know it for what it is…a **fact." **He sighed, and slumped in his chair, "Anyways, it is obvious that my feelings are not returned. I can't command you to keep this a secret, but it would be greatly appreciated. If you don't mind, I have work to do."

Kaiba turned back to his computer. He quickly re-read what he had been typing, and started working. He completely ignored Joey, even thought the boy had not left the room.

Joey stood still, in the same position he had been when the conversation started. He was absorbing everything Kaiba had said. Kaiba had been telling the truth. He liked Joey. Kaiba had kissed him, thinking it was real. Kaiba was crushed when he found out the truth. All of this slowly sank in, one fact at a time. Each time he fully realized one of them, his eyebrows would rise. By the end of his slow epiphany they had disappeared into his messy bangs.

Once everything sank in, Joey just stood there, staring at the taller teen. He let his mind wander. "_Damn, he looks like he is really into his work. He types really fast, which probably means he is thinking even faster! I wish I could think fast. Then I would not be in this mess. Kaiba must think I'm the stupidest person on the planet! He is probably right."_

After about 10 minutes of beating himself up over being an idiot, he started to really look at Kaiba. He began to notice small things about Kaiba. _"He wears strange clothes. He got rid of that big trench coat last year, but his clothes are still weird. He is always wearing dark turtle-necks, even in the middle of summer. He also has long black pants to match. I wonder if he ever wears shorts…probably not. I bet he doesn't even own any since they would clash with his turtle-necks._

_His hair is weird too. The color is normal, but the style is strange. Everyone always accuses me of having messy hair, but his is everyone, and no one seems to notice. From far away it looks normal, but standing here I can see that it definitely hasn't been brushed today."_

With out noticing it, Joey suddenly blurted out, "You would look better if you brushed your hair." He instantly slapped his hand over his mouth, but the damage was done.

Kaiba's fingers stopped moving over the keyboard. He seemed confused to hear Joey's voice, he had assumed the teen had left by then. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I was just noticing your hair. It seems a little messy from here. You would look more professional if you brushed it…not to mention more attractive."

Kaiba stared at him for what seemed like hours, before going back to his work. "Hey! Did you even hear what I said?" But Kaiba didn't listen to him.

"Fine, be that way." Joey yelled, sticking out his tongue. He finally decided to leave Seto's office. As he walked out he saw one of Kaiba's employees brushing her hair. Joey had a brilliant idea.

He walked over to her, and, dropping his voice lower than normal, he asked, "Should you really be bothering with your hair when you have work to be doing?" He had decided that being nice would get him no where. He stuck out his hand, "Perhaps you would like to give that to me before Mr. Kaiba sees it."

He girl turned bright red and shoved the brush in his hand. "I'm sorry! Please don't tell Mr. Kaiba."

Joey didn't bother answering as he marched back into Kaiba's office.

Kaiba heard Joey come back in, but he decided to ignore him. It wasn't until he felt something touch his head that he spun around. Joey had walked behind him and attempted to brush his hair. Kaiba noted the pink brush before he glared at Joey.

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to brush your hair."

"Why? For the love of God!"

Joey decided to ignore the little outburst. Instead he took Kaiba's chair and spun him around so that he was facing his computer again. He started to run the brush through the boy's hair slowly. Seto was still for a few minutes, but eventually he relaxed and began to type again.

They stayed like that for a while. Joey continued to move the brush through the brunettes hair even after it was untangled. After a little over an hour, Kaiba spoke up.

"Is my hair really that tangled?"

"Um…no…sorry, I was having fun." Joey blushed, but Kaiba just looked at him like he was crazy.

"I have a meeting to go to. I really don't know why you have stayed here this long, so I don't know when you plan to leave. If you want to stay, you can play computer games or watch tv. I'll be back in two hours, but you really don't have to stay that long." Kaiba left after saying all of this.

At first Joey wanted to start heading home, but then he realized that he was in the biggest gaming company in the world, and the owner just offered to let him play on a computer. Joey jumped into the chair that Seto had just been in, and started to look at all of the programs he had. He ended up playing on one of Kaiba Corp's new games that wasn't even out in stores yet. They had only just started advertising it a few days ago.

The two hours passed quickly for Joey. He didn't notice Kaiba coming back into the room until he spoke.

"Are there any glitches?"

Joey jumped out of the chair in shock. "Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry."

"It's ok. What did you want?"

"Does the game have any glitches?"

"Not that I encountered. I think you made the monster on the second level too hard though."

Kaiba smirked, "Just because you can't get by it doesn't mean that its too hard, it just means you suck."

"Now, now dearest, you aren't ever going to get a boyfriend with that attitude."

There was an awkward pause, before Kaiba asked, "I am done with all of my work, do you want to come to my place for dinner?"

"Sure! Sounds a lot better than what ever Iwould have at my place"

So the two boys headed out of the building to head for the Kaiba mansion. Joey was imagining all of the wonderful things that they might be having for dinner. He just hoped that they didn't serve snails. He figured that Mokuba wouldn't allow such nasty-ness for dinner so he didn't worry too much.

Seto, on the other hand, was thinking about Joey. He had never considered trying to get Joey to like him. He had liked the boy for a long time, but he made sure to hide it. But since Joey had made his little comment, he thought about how he could try to get Joey to like him. As usual, Kaiba's brain was working over time to find the best possible way to get what he wanted.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

END!

I finished another chapter! I am so proud!

Tell me what you think! Any suggestions for their dinner? Any suggestions for the rest of their night in general?

If anyone has ever had a funny situation envolving miscommunication i would love to hear about it...maybe it will help me make more funny situations for seto and joey!

Review and tell me!


End file.
